


An Angel, A Lady

by inkandpencil



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), lady aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: Aziraphale stands before a full-length mirror - one of the ones that stands on it's own and pivots up or down - smoothing down the front of a Victorian-style waistcoat that shows off new curves. The waist of the coat dips in before flaring out over hips that are a bit curvier than previously seen.The angel notices the demon in the doorway almost as soon as Crowley suddenly stops, jaw slightly agape. Tucking a lock of now-longer blonde curls behind an ear, Aziraphale turns to face him. The demon visibly shakes himself and closes his mouth before his lips curl into a smirk."So, angel, what's the occasion?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	An Angel, A Lady

It is curiosity, really, that causes Aziraphale to miracle changes to his corporation. But then his usual attire doesn't fit right, causing him to miracle himself something in a similar style but that very much fits the new curves the changes have caused.

Crowley arrives at the bookshop as he usually does, ignoring the 'Closed' sign as well as the locked door as he casually saunters in. He waits to find his angel before speaking, as he's learned that Aziraphale isn't always downstairs in the bookshop anymore. 

He's not surprised to find this to be the case this time. So he makes his way upstairs.

He is not prepared for what he finds once he locates his angel. 

Aziraphale stands before a full-length mirror - one of the ones that stands on it's own and pivots up or down - smoothing down the front of a Victorian-style waistcoat that shows off new curves. The waist of the coat dips in before flaring out over hips that are a bit curvier than previously seen.

The angel notices the demon in the doorway almost as soon as Crowley suddenly stops, jaw slightly agape. Tucking a lock of now-longer blonde curls behind an ear, Aziraphale turns to face him. The demon visibly shakes himself and closes his mouth before his lips curl into a smirk.

"So, angel, what's the occasion?"

"I…" Aziraphale starts, then shrugs. "You've been female a couple of times throughout history, but I never have. I got curious and, since I won't get chastised for making changes to my corporation now, I figured it was as good a time to try as any."

"Hmmm," Crowley hums, slowly approaching his angel and walking around him, giving Aziraphale a once over the angel can _feel_. "How thorough were you?" he murmurs from behind. The tone in his voice sends a shiver down Aziraphale's spine.

"Th…Thorough enough to pass inspection. Of…Of any sort." Aziraphale's admission causes Crowley to suck in a quick breath. He's still behind her, and though she's a little tense, it's not because of that.

"Not just new curves, then," the demon states. Aziraphale nods, biting her bottom lip. She's not prepared for the demon's arms to encircle her waist from behind, nor is she prepared for how solid he feels against her back. "This could be fun, angel."

As primly as she can, what with her hands trembling as they are, she covers the demon's hands with her own and tsks. "I don't have any idea what you're meaning," she says. Then gasps at the feeling of lips on her neck, her eyes fluttering closed as kisses trail down to her collar.

"Mmm, I think you do," Crowley purrs against her skin, causing her pulse to jump as he tightens his arms around her waist possessively. Aziraphale can't help the soft moan that pulls from her. She moves with him, her hands still over his, as he moves to unbutton her waistcoat, lips still burning kisses against her throat. He makes short work of the buttons there, pulling away only long enough to slip the garment off the angel's shoulders, down and off her arms, before holding her once again, pressing kisses now to the other side of her neck.

She feels the tie loosen from around her throat (a bowtie looked odd with the new outfit, but the tie looked just right), then it has slithered its way to the floor. It is immediately forgotten as he begins to undo the buttons of her blouse. She's taken by surprise when he grips her waist and spins her to face him.

She realizes he's removed his sunglasses at some point; his pupils are blown and the golden color of his irises has bled out, taking over his eyes. She thinks it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. One of these days, she'll actually tell him that. One of these days, he'll believe her. In this moment, however, she's distracted by his touch as he gently cups her cheek before leaning down slowly to claim her lips. He's giving her time to back out of this, to turn him away, she realizes. Inwardly, she scoffs. That's never going to happen again, if she has anything to say about it!

The kiss is slow fire, filling her from the lips down. When she gasps into the kiss, he takes it as an invitation to invade her mouth, tasting her as she tastes him. Neither of them are human, yet both of them have gotten used to doing things the human-way; they breathe each other in as they continue the kiss, not realizing it's adding to the tension in their bodies. Eventually, they pull away from each other, both panting softly.

"In all honesty," Crowley whispers into the space between them, "you're a beautiful vision, like this. You always are." Aziraphale can't help but blush at the compliment. Then the demon is kissing her again, and she clings to him, fingers curled in the lapels of the blazer he wears over his shirt as he steals her breath with the desire he's pouring into the kiss. 

Feeling the fabric of her blouse shift over her skin, she releases his lapels, only to shrug the garment off, not caring a whit that it falls to a crumpled pile on the floor. His hands are warm on her waist; she can feel his heat through the thin chemise she had on under the shirt. They're not idle, either, and before she can fully process it, he's wrapped his arms around her again, one hand on her lower back and the other sliding up her back to practically cradle the back of her head. He pulls her body flush against his own and she can't help but moan softly into the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Aziraphale," the demon gasps out as soon as he breaks the kiss next, "but I can't wait anymore." With a quick snap of his fingers, their clothing disappears, dropping into two piles on the floor nearby. They both make a noise at the suddenness of feeling skin on skin. She feels like she's burning up, a line of fire singeing her skin from everywhere they touch and shooting straight down to the apex of her legs.

"Crowley…" She cannot help but moan his name, leaning in to press a kiss to his neck as he had hers earlier. She thrills at the hitch in his breathing. But then he moves suddenly and she all but squeaks as he gently picks her up and tosses her onto the bed.

"I told you," he says as he crawls onto the bed at her feet, slowly making his way up her legs and parting them in the process. "I can't wait anymore." She shivers at the look in his golden eyes. It's a mixture of hunger, desire, and love. He settles over her, not pressing down on her but simply teasing her with the proximity of his body to hers. Before she can do or say anything, he is claiming her lips in a desperate kiss.

When he leaves her lips, she's breathless and unable to do anything other than moan softly as he trails kisses and nibbles down one side of her neck. The feel of his teeth on her follows the trail of the fire of earlier, and she feels herself getting more.... she's not sure what, but she wants more of it. She's not aware of her fingers clutching at the sheets.

He doesn't stay at her neck, opting to trail his lips and tongue down until he is worshipping her breasts, scraping teeth gently across sensitive nipples before sucking as if they contain all the sustenance he needs. Unable to help it, she clutches at him, arching up into his mouth with a soft cry.

But the demon's own hands are far from idle. They've ranged their way down her body until he's cupping her, fingers gently and teasingly pressing against her. 

"Crowley," she gasps, practically begging, " _please_!" He wastes no time asking what she means, his fingers slipping into her wet tightness and curling. He presses against something within her that makes her cry out loudly, hips bucking up into him. Groaning, Crowley uses his fingers, moving them and curling them, pulling cries from Aziraphale's lips as he does. It is more than he can bear, and decides to have a taste.

The angel isn't aware of much, really, but she feels the demon above her ( _in her_ ) shift, moving down her body. She's not prepared for the sensation of that forked tongue invading alongside the fingers within her. Nor is she prepared when, after a few flicks to taste, that tongue moves upward a little and focuses on a bundle of nerves she hadn't expected to spark such lightning. It's too much and not enough, as she trembles with the force of the sensations running through her. Delicate, well-manicured fingers find purchase in devilishly red hair, but don't know whether to push away because it's too much or to pull closer because it's not enough.

Then he repeatedly strokes that spot within her, coupling it with flicks of his wicked tongue, and she feels like she's coming apart. Or flying. Or both. All she knows for certain is that she's crying out and is unable to stop the bucking of her hips as she reaches a peak beneath him. His fingers still move, drawing out the shockwave of pleasure for as long as she can stand it.

"Fuck, you're delicious, Aziraphale," she hears, distantly. A whimper is her only response, which is answered with a groan. "I hope you're not completely done, angel."

Forcing her eyes open, Aziraphale looks at Crowley before opening her arms to him. He groans again, but surges up from where he'd been crouched between her thighs. The kiss she claims from his lips is needy and she clings to him as he settles between her legs. With a suddenness, she realizes she's tasting herself on his lips. It makes her whine.

"Crowley," she breathes against his lips. A plea. A prayer.

"I've got you, angel."

"You do. You have me," she agrees. "Now take me, my love." His head drops to her shoulder as he presses against her, slipping only once before pressing _in_.

There's pressure, a hint of pain, and a press of pleasure as Crowley sheathes himself inside her. They both tremble with the force of emotions rolling through them. It's like coming home when home has been denied for so long.

It's always this way for them.

"Ah..angel.." the demon breathes, "I need to…move.."

"Yes, do it," she encourages. Her eyes roll back and her lashes flutter at the first thrusts. It's so much, on the heels of the pleasure she still hasn't fully come down from. Her body squeezes him and he groans and bucks into her, pulling a cry from both of them.

From that point, it's as if the brakes are off. His thrusts become wild, but she brings her knees up and plants her feet on the bed to allow her to meet them, hips bucking up and into his thrusts. The pleasure is building inside her at an accelerated rate, a coiling both familiar and not tightening within her. Before she's really prepared, she's crying out as waves of pleasure crash over her, clinging to her demon as though he is her lifeline and shaking with the force of her orgasm.

She realizes she's hearing almost a litany of a prayer from Crowley, growled and moaned into her ear, as his movements stutter. She clings to him, threading delicate fingers into his hair to hold him, and lets her love of him be known again and again.

"I love you, Crowley! Ah! You're so - _so good_ \- to me!" she gasps out, feeling the rise of another orgasm coiling rapidly within her. Her words are enough to push him over the edge and feeling his pleasure tips her over, as well. He shudders above her, hips slowing as they come down bit by bit from the highs they've reached. They cling to each other, neither ready to relinquish this moment, committing it to memories as long as time itself.

Several moments pass before one of them speaks.

"Well. If I had known satisfying my own curiosity would have these kinds of results, I would have done this a while ago," Aziraphale murmurs into the demon's shoulder. Crowley can't help the laughter that bubbles up from within his chest.

"Mmmm, 'zat ssssso?" he responds, wholly content to stay just like he is, draped over (still inside) his angel.

"Mmhmm," she agrees, momentarily distracted by the feel of him. He shifts slightly and she gasps. Crowley pushes himself up onto his hands, looking down at Aziraphale with an expression that takes her breath away.

"I love you, Aziraphale," he says softly. She smiles at him, reaching up to cup his cheek and marveling, as she always does, when he nuzzles into her palm.

"I love you, too, Crowley."

If they spend the rest of the day, if not several more days, in that bed, well, the bookshop downstairs doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> 17/06/2020 - There was a line in the story that really bothered me, but I couldn't come up with a revision for it prior to posting. I have since done so, and feel much better about it. For those curious, it's Aziraphale's response to Crowley's question of how thorough the changes are.


End file.
